


flutter

by lixikan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixikan/pseuds/lixikan
Summary: “if we’re supposed to be just friends, why do I always get butterflies in my stomach when you smile at me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first drabble ig so dm me if you have questions or any comments
> 
> twt: @quwunzhe

“I m-mean, I’m happy for them. I really a-am,” zhengting hiccuped. Usually, zhengting would be studying or watching a movie with his best friend xukun, but ever since xukun got a girlfriend, zhengting didn’t have anybody to hang out with.  
“Maybe I should take you home..” yanjun says.  
“N-no! Let me drown in my sadness and alcohol.” Yanjun rolled his eyes.

 

_What a drama_ _queen._

  
“Why are you even upset?” It was unlike zhengting to act this way. Zhengting was always that supportive friend who would hype you up without fail.  
“I don’t know! I think I’m too lonely. Who needs xukun anyways? Hahahahah not me! I’m an independent gay man!” Zhengting drunkly declared. “Yanjun, you don’t have to stay with me. I’ll be fine. Go find zhangjing or something.”  
“Are you sure? I’m sure he would understand if I told him why I was late for our-“  
“Go!” Zhengting had to physically push yanjun out of the bar for him to leave.

Now that yanjun was gone, zhengting was even more bored. He really didn’t know why he was feeling this way. It was pretty obvious that he liked xukun, but xukun has had other girlfriends before. Why was this time any different? A bittersweet thought ran across zhengting‘s mind.

_He’s serious this time._

“Ugh!” Zhengting slammed his head against the table. “Can I get another drink here?”

 

It was beautiful outside. Xukun and Meixin were out for a stroll on the streets of Beijing.  
“It’s so nice here!” Meixin exclaimed.  
Yeah...  
It’s not like Meixin was bad or anything. She was great. Amazing in fact, but something didn’t feel right to xukun.

_What’s wrong with me? Meixin is perfect, what more could I ask for?_

“Xukun? Hello..?”  
“What? Yeah, hi.”  
“Hehe, I thought you zoned out on me,” the shorter girl giggled, “is everything okay?”  
“Y-yea, I’m just a bit distrac- zhengting??” Right across the street was his best friend zhengting. “Wait right here meixin. I think I see zhengting across the street.”

_Is he drunk? What is he doing out at this time?? And why is he walking weirdly?_

Xukun quickly ran across the road to get to his drunk friend. As soon as he was within a few feet of zhengting, the smell of alcohol hit him.  
“Dude, did you drink? You reek!”  
“Kunkun!!~ you’re here! Wait, how are you here? Did you follow me? Hahaha, are you my stalker?~” zhengting was definitely drunk.

Xukun’s heart started to flutter.

  
“Cmon, let’s get you home.”  
“Is that Meixin??? Hellloooo!” Zhengting started waving towards the confused girl.

_Oh crap! Meixin is still here.._

His date had completely slipped his mind when he realized that his best friend had been drinking.

“Uhh meixin, I need to take zhengting home. Should I call a taxi for you?”  
“O-oh. No, haha, it’s okay! Just make sure zhengting gets home safely. We wouldn’t want him roaming the streets, right? Text me when you get home?” Although she was disappointed with the news, meixin still respected his decision.

_You’ll find somebody better than me. I don’t deserve you._

“K-kunkun?” Xukun’s heart suddenly started to race. Zhengting hadn’t called him that nickname in years. He looked down at his best friend’s face to see two large doe eyes staring back at him. The world seemed to stop. How did he never notice how pure and deep zhengting’s eyes are?

_flutter..._

With one look, zhengting could stop time and xukun’s heart.

_Snap out of it! You guys are still on the streets!_

“Okay!” Xukun exclaimed. “Let’s go to your house to get you taken care of.” Taking zhengting’s arm, he put it over his shoulder. Xukun placed his other arm on zhengting’s small waist.

_falling in love is like having butterflies in your stomach._

_flutter... flutter..._

“butterflies..?” xukun whispered.  
“What?” Zhengting looked over again. This time, xukun noticed his lips. His soft, pink lips.  
“N-nothing.” Never has xukun wanted to get away from his best friend more than this moment.

_flutter._

  
Once they arrived at zhengting’s house, xukun placed him down on his bed. Zhengting was slowly sobering up, but he would still occasionally blurt out something that made no sense.  
“Why did you drink in the first place? You never get drunk.” Xukun asked.  
“Hmm? I was just sad..” zhengting quietly murmured.  
“What happened? Who made you sad?”  
“you...” xukun’s heart dropped. Even though he was in the restroom, xukun could hear his answer loud and clear.  
“m-me?”  
“it’s nothing bad kunkun,” zhengting could see the worried expression on xukun’s face, “forget I said anything. I’m just drunk hahah!” zhengting suddenly got off his bed and went into his closet.  
“Wanna stay over tonight? I still have some of your clothes here. It can be just like old times.”


	2. tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “they say when you meet the love of your life, time stops”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me !  
> twt: @quwunzhe  
> cc: lixiikan

Just like old times. That’s what he thinks of me. Zhengting thinks of me as a friend..

“O-oh yea sure,” Xukun tried to avoid sounding disappointed. They were just friends after all.

 

  
The boys talked for a bit. Eventually, zhengting stopped replying. The only sound to be heard was the clock ticking and zhengting’s steady breathing.

_tick tick tick_

_Is he asleep? It’s probably because of all the alcohol he had.. how much did he drink anyway??_

“Hey zhengtin-“ xukun turned around to ask, but he came face to face with a sleeping zhengting. From his point of view, xukun could see every little detail. He could see zhengting’s delicate eyelashes brushing against his cheeks that were still rosy from the alcohol. That little mark on his neck. The little mole on his nose. His perfect eyebrows. Xukun suddenly had the urge to kiss zhengting.

_That’s not supposed to happen. We’re just friends. Best friends. It’s not like I have a chance anyway. I know his type. He probably has his eye on somebody smart and attractive. There’s no way I could compete with that..._

_tick tick ti-_

“I love you,” zhengting mumbled.

 

_thump thump_

 

“Wh-what?” Xukun’s heart was racing so fast, he swore even the neighbors could hear it. “Zhengting??? What did you say?”  
All zhengting replied with was a grunt and then he turned around.

_Of course. He doesn’t actually mean it. What was I thinking? He was probably just dreaming of an idol or something... but still, when would I ever hear those words again._

Just three words caused xukun’s brain to malfunction. Maybe this was his chance to get zhengting out of his systems. They would only ever be friends.

_What do I have to lose? He’s sleeping anyways, he won’t hear me... this is my chance! After I confess, I can get him out of my head. Just do it! Confess...!_

_tick tick tick..._

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
